Teenage Dream
by AlohaBlackbird
Summary: You and I, we'll be young forever...Elizabeth and Henry take advantage of an empty house.


Henry McCord walked back into his house after his run and when he pulled the earbuds out of his ears he heard the distinct sound of music wafting through the house. He followed the sound to its source and couldn't help himself when he just paused and leaned in the doorway of the laundry room watching his wife dance as she sorted clothing. He couldn't help himself, he just wanted to watch her until she noticed he was there. The way her hips swayed as she listened to "Teenage Dream" by Katy Perry was so enticing. The short shorts she wore hit just below her bottom, leaving her long lean legs bare and beautiful in front of him, the way her muscles flexed as she danced was mesmerizing. She turned a little and noticed him, she had been in her own little world and she jumped because his sudden presence had startled her. Then she burst out laughing, "Oh my god, Henry you scared the crap out of me."

Henry grinned, "Sorry, I didn't want to interrupt your dancing."

Elizabeth just laughed again, "Ali's iPod was in the dock and Katy Perry was calling my name." She looked him up and down, sweat glistened from his forehead and his clothing clung to his fit body in a way that gave her butterflies.

"Teenage Dream...you're not considering trading me in for a newer model are you?" He teased, cocking an eyebrow.

She couldn't help herself when she burst out laughing, "Absolutely not, you are the only man in my dreams, Dr. McCord, teenage or otherwise."

Henry took a cautious step forward and glanced back at the doorway, "All the kids are out..." he trailed off. He didn't have to finish, Elizabeth knew exactly what he meant.

She bit her lip and took a step closer to him, "They're all out at various activities."

"Well...if they're all out at activities maybe we deserve to engage in one of our favorite activities. Something we haven't done since we were young." Henry said, his eyes twinkling wickedly.

Elizabeth knew exactly what he meant. She took another step forward and tugged at the hem of Henry's shirt. "Hmmm, well you clearly need to get out of those sweaty clothes immediately." She took hold of the hem with both hands and pulled the shirt over his head, tossing it into a pile on the floor.

Henry stepped forward and pulled her to him, his lips crashing down on hers and his body pressed against her. His arms wrapped around her torso, lifting up her sweatshirt to feel her soft skin. Her chest pressed against him and he groaned, "Are you going braless under there?"

She giggled, "The kids are gone."

Henry laughed, "Short shorts and no bra, I gotta tell you babe, this was literally my teenage dream."

Elizabeth pulled him closer to her, grinding her pelvis into his and taking his earlobe in her mouth as she bit down playfully. "Even your teenage dreams were innocent." She whispered.

"Well, I never really knew what it was to want someone until I wanted you."

Elizabeth pulled back just enough to look him in the eyes, "Cheesy, Dr. McCord...and yet it's working."

Henry just smiled at her, obviously proud his cheesy line had worked. But they always worked. She was a sucker for her sweet husband.

He closed the distance between them once again, his lips placing hot, wet kisses along her jawline that made her breathing rapidly increase. He snuck his hands under her sweatshirt and expertly pulled it over her head, his mouth only leaving hers for a brief moment. She pressed her bare chest against his and she felt him grow against her thigh as they continued their passionate kissing. Henry started to walk her backward so she ended up with her legs pressed against the moving dryer. He hooked his fingers in her shorts and panties and dropped them down her legs in one swift motion before lifting her up onto the dryer. Once again his lips were on hers and the movement of the dryer underneath her already overstimulated body was making her head fuzzy. She tugged at his shorts, indicating she wanted them off now and he happily complied. He started to kiss her chest and she wrapped her arms around his head, tugging at his hair as his talented mouth worked its magic. The desire pooling in her abdomen was almost too much to take and lucky for her he could read her every move and the now erratic tugs of his hair meant she was growing impatient. He kissed his way up her neck and found his way back to her mouth, wide open kisses that had their tongues dueling for dominance. She reached down and stroked him several times, eliciting a groan from him indicating he was fully ready. He pulled her body forward just slightly and sank into her in one quick motion.

Elizabeth gasped and wrapped her legs around him, needing him buried inside her as deep as possible. He stayed still for a moment, the soft bounce of the dryer was creating just enough friction for the moment but soon he started to move.

They continued to kiss, arms wrapped tightly around each other's bodies as they moved closer and closer toward their favorite kind of bliss.

Henry kept a steady pace, knowing that she needed it steady so that the buzz of the dryer underneath her didn't overwhelm her.

She had to pull away from his lips to bury her head in his neck, the flurry of pleasure surrounding her was too much and she didn't have the mental clarity right now to focus on anything other than Henry inside her.

Henry knew she was close and without picking up his pace he managed to thrust a little harder, eliciting a cry of pleasure from his wife muffled by his neck.

She came apart in his arms moments later, her body shaking and making her nails dig into the skin on his back. The way her muscles squeezed him as she let go was enough to send him over the edge too, the relief of release inside her gorgeous body was always phenomenal.

She clung to him as she came down from her powerful orgasm and she tapped his back lightly, "Babe you gotta get me off this thing."

Henry chuckled and pulled her off the still moving dryer. She dropped her legs to the ground but found they felt like jelly and she couldn't stand on her own. But it didn't matter, Henry held her up.

She smiled, "Wow, when was the last time we did that?"

He pursed his lips, pondering her question, "I think before Stevie was born."

Elizabeth smiled, "Well I guess the upside of our babies growing up and not being around much is that we get to do things like that again."

Henry smiled and leaned in to press a quick kiss to her lips and whispered against her, "That is quite the upside if I do say so myself."

* * *

Just a tiny little smut because that song was stuck in my head and the dryer thing is also something I'd recommend trying if you haven't...review because it fuels my soul? Pretty please? x J


End file.
